Telemetry between an implantable medical device and an external device has traditionally required the use of an inductive wand. Physicians and patients often find this inconvenient and unacceptable because of the limited communication range and limited bandwidth.
Some implantable devices are equipped with a radio frequency telemetry system having greater range and higher bandwidth. However, the increased current drain associated with radio frequency telemetry reduces the device longevity.